memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Manfred Wess
| posting = | position = Helmsman | rank = }} Manfred Oliver Wess was a Human male who served aboard the during the Conflict Years. Early Career Wess was born in London, England and raised up in a family of his own. But Wess had an undying love for flying. At the age of nine, he attempted to make a fighter-plane of his own: the crash cost him his right eye. Regardless, he joined Starfleet Academy at the age of fifteen and graduated four years later. He excelled in most of his classes, especially astronautics. He was called the Model Student: he always listened to what his professors told him, he always followed the rules, and one could always count on him to have the right answer. Starfleet After graduation in 2329, he was assigned to the , where he became a favorite among both Captain Harriman and Sulu. He rose in the ranks quickly, and soon became recognized throughout the ship. In 2332, the Enterprise-B was retired and the was commissioned. Hoping to make a difference there, he asked Captain Garrett if he could serve onboard. She accepted, and he became a member of the original crew. Alliance with the Inner Circle In 2335, Wess was recalled to Earth to meet with a secret group of Starfleet Admirals: Sanders, Black, and Gardner. This group, calling themselves only the "Inner Circle", said that they had their doubts about certain members of the Federation that they wanted him to keep an eye on for them. He was assured that these people were enemies of the Federation and of the common good, and should be treated with the utmost care. Wess accepted this position as their spy. For five years, he hunted down suspected traitors on Earth. These were then secreted away to be "conditioned" (some were subjected to brain-restructuring experiments, and others went to the slave labor camps on Typhon III). Wess never knew what happened to them, for all he knew, he was keeping the peace and acting for the greater good of humanity. The USS Admonitor Wess was reassigned to the during its launch in 2340, to act as the spy for the Inner Circle (since none of them trusted Captain Young). During the Khitomer Massacre, he transmitted to Admiral Sanders that the Admonitor and the Enterprise-C would be there to rescue the Klingons. His actions were later discovered, and Young executed him. Political Views Wess is loyal to the Federation on a fault. He upholds every belief of the United Federation of Planets, and believes that they are the galaxy's only hope for reason and justice (since he believes in the divinity of man, he believes that humans are naturally superior to non-humans). He is a strong believer in atheistic humanism, and believes Darwin to be the greatest human that ever lived (like most humans of the 24th century). His betrayal of the , its captain and its allies was of no ill-will of his. He did not want to get involved in the conflict between them and the Federation: he wanted to live a life of peace, and he believed that by surrendering Admiral Sanders enemies to him, he could be given peace. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Lieutenant commanders Category:USS Admonitor personnel Category:Star Trek: Conflict Category:Britons